Mi Valentín
by Kikumaru-sama
Summary: Definitivamente este San Valentín fue memorable nya. Dream Pair.


La alarma del despertador hacia rato que sonaba, mas yo sólo quería seguir debajo de mi cobertor. ¿Qué hora era?

Estiré mi brazo fuera de mi refugio de sábanas y apagué el despertador. Por fin de vuelta la paz. Iba a intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió haciendo algo de ruido por el chirrido. Con una mueca de resignación concluí que no podría seguir en la comodidad de mi cama.

– ¡Hola hermanito! Pensaste que podrías seguir durmiendo¿ne? – la dulce exclamación de mi hermanita retumbó en mis tímpanos. Y, sumado a sus pasos firmes hacia mi cama, fueron suficientes para dejar de lado toda gana de conciliar el sueño.

– Hola nee-chan. Tengo más sueño de lo normal nya – le dije.

– ¡Por supuesto que tienes más sueño! Son las seis quince de la mañana¿qué esperabas?

– ¿Las seis quince? Entonces¿por qué puse el reloj tan tempra…? oh – caí en la cuenta de qué día era. Catorce de Febrero, el día en que entraría en acción mi plan –. ¡Debo levantarme nya!

– Exacto – comentó muy risueña mi nee-chan mientras yo tomaba mi uniforme y me comenzaba a vestir –. Te espero abajo con el desayuno – dijo al tiempo que salía de mi habitación.

Tres minutos más tarde ya estaba con ella desayunando. Mi nee-chan era, por decirlo de alguna manera, mi mejor amiga. Era la única con quien podía explayarme sin dudar y, por ende, quien más cosas sabía de mí. No estoy muy seguro de por qué ella… pero la verdad no me importa mucho. Solo sé que sabe más de mi que nuestros demás hermanos, y quizás más que oka-san.

– Gracias de nuevo… por la receta y todo nya – le dije casi en un susurro. Sentía mi cara un poco caliente. Definitivamente estaba nervioso.

– No tienes por qué darlas. Todo sea para que mi pequeño hermanito sea feliz – me afirmó sonriente. Nee-chan era la más cercana a mi de la familia, por eso fue la única a la que le conté sobre mi plan para San Valentín.

– ¿Crees que de verdad todo saldrá bien? Es que… sé que me pondré muy nervioso. Ni siquiera sé si podré pedirle que salga conmigo en el receso y, además, el paquete es muy llamativo, quizás no lo pueda esconder muy bien y todos lo verán, y… – Nee-chan me interrumpió poniéndome algo envuelto con un furoshiki frente a mi rostro. Este era color crema con líneas verticales y horizontales color café –. Esto es…

– Sí, es tu regalo perfectamente camuflado – me dijo guiñando un ojo –. Intuí que con ese envoltorio tan llamativo se vería lo escondieses donde lo escondieses, así que¿qué mejor que comprar un furoshiki que no llame la atención?

– ¡Eres brillante nya! – le exclamé feliz. Mi nee-chan siempre pensaba en cada detalle. Pero… aún así seguía nervioso. Y¿cómo no estarlo si le iba a declarar mis sentimientos a un chico que hasta el momento solo parecía que se divertía haciéndome sonrojar, y que se me insinuaba de vez en cuando haciéndolo ver al final como un juego? Mi cara iluminada terminó quedando ensombrecida tras esos pensamientos.

– Aún así estás asustado¿verdad? – Su intuición nunca fallaba conmigo. Sí, lo estaba… –. Ven aquí. – dijo, y me dio un abrazó.

– Nya… – suspiré. De esa forma disminuyó en algo mi miedo.

– Ahora será mejor que te vayas a juntar con Oishi – advirtió –. Ya son veinte para las siete y él debe estar esperándote¿no?

– No te preocupes, le dije que nos juntáramos a las siete. Nunca sería tan malo como para pedirle que se juntara conmigo tan temprano – le afirmé sacando la lengua –. Estaré ahí por lo menos cinco minutos antes. Diles a los demás que tenía que hacer el aseo en mi clase y por eso me fui más temprano, o pensarán mal de Oishi. – Ambos soltamos una risita. Ya imaginábamos a "Seigaku no oka-san" rojo como un tomate tartamudeando explicaciones a nuestra oka-san. Una escena muy chistosa –. Y, a Fuji – proseguí –, dile que quedé en juntarme con Oishi para hacer "cosas"… a ver qué cara pone¿ok?

– Bueno. Se ve que planeaste cada detalle¿ne? – Le asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa –. Eso pensé – dijo risueña –. Jeje¡cuídate mucho hermanito¡Y feliz San Valentín! – me despidió animadamente mientras revolvía mi cabello.

– Feliz San Valentín nee-chan. ¡Bye nya! – me despedí. Tomé mis cosas y salí de casa. Todo mi plan ya lo conocía Oishi y, como mejor amigo mío que era, lo guardó en secreto y prometió ayudarme. ¿Y qué mejor ayuda que poner celoso a Fuji? Quedamos de juntarnos camino a mi instituto. Me explico, el instituto de Oishi hoy no tendría clases porque "El día de los enamorados es un momento para salir y disfrutar con la pareja" según su directora, mientras que nosotros tendríamos las primeras dos horas y después habría una fiesta en el patio para celebrar este día, con puestos de comida y dulces.

– ¡Oishi! – le grité cuando lo divisé en una esquina. Dos minutos me tardé en llegar corriendo con cuidado de no mecer mucho el regalo. Él me miró y me saludó con la mano y una radiante sonrisa –. ¡Feliz San Valentín amigo!

– ¡Feliz San Valentín!

– De nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto nya.

– Descuida. Somos mejores amigos¿no?

– Hai. Demo… igual pensé que podrías reaccionar mal cuando te dije que me gustaba Fuji. La verdad, no creí que estarías tan relajado nya.

– Para que veas que nuestra amistad no se arruinará con cosas como esta – me dijo sonriente. A pesar que nos separamos yendo a institutos diferentes, y que ya no entrenábamos todos los días juntos, seguíamos conectados de una forma especial… ¡Algún día llegaremos a ser los número uno en dobles! –. ¿Nos vamos?

– ¡Hoi hoi!

Quince minutos más tarde, que se nos pasaron volando ya que nos la pasamos conversando, llegamos a mi instituto. Las rejas, como pensé, estaban abiertas y tenían una bella decoración de corazones rojos y rosados, más un letrero colgado en la curva que pasaba sobre los pilares de la entrada que tenía escrito: "¡Feliz San Valentín!".

– Lindos Adornos – comentó Oishi con una sonrisa algo forzada.

– Hai – le decía con la misma sonrisa –. Los del turno antes de clases se esforzaron mucho. Si no mal lo recuerdo mi turno, y el de Fuji, es el último. Ya veré como haremos para escaparnos y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes y comencé a reír un poco. El día recién había empezado pero hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

– Jeje, entiendo.

– ¡Ok! Ahora¡manos a la obra!

– ¡Hai!

Oishi ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, algo bastante breve, pero no había que perder el tiempo. Le pasé cuidadosamente mi regalo especial envuelto en furoshiki, chocamos nuestras manos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

– ¡Me apresuraré nya! – exclamé mientras corría por el pasillo. Hasta que por fin llegué al mural del colegio. Este tenía pegada una cartulina gigante con los alrededores y el techo de la escuela graficados en ella –. Veamos…

De mi bolso saqué mi estuche, y, de este, un plumón rojo. Miré al frente y comencé a buscar. Tenía que haber un árbol, una banca a su lado, y arbustos en rededor. Árbol, banca, arbustos… Árbol, banca, arbustos… Y lo encontré. Destapé el plumón e hice una cruz bien remarcada. La idea era que nadie que planeara un momento íntimo con su pareja fuera interrumpido, así que el comité estudiantil había concluido que lo mejor era poner esa cartulina. Así uno marcaba la cruz y el sitio estaría reservado. Una brillante idea si no hubiera sido porque se debía reservar el mismo día de San Valentín. Ya que así sería "justo" para todos y nadie se lamentaría el hecho de no haber reservado con días de anticipación… Igual no está tan mal.

Dí un suspiro y continué mi carrera. Subí las escaleras y divisé la tercera puerta de la izquierda: mi salón. Entré, dejé mis cosas sobre mi puesto y me fui hecho un rayo al sitio que marqué con la cruz color rojo.

– ¡Listo! – exclamé ya casi si aliento por tanta carrera –. ¿Cómo está todo?

– ¡Perfecto! – dijo Oishi con una sonrisa –. ¡La caja con los artículos de limpieza estaba intacta! Justo como la dejé ayer en la tarde. Ahora, como me habías pedido, limpié la banca que estaba gris por tanta suciedad, y quedó blanca y reluciente.

– ¡Arigatou! – le exclamé feliz y lo abracé –. Eres genial… ¡Seigaku no oka-san!

Oishi me miró con cara de falso odio. Me mostró que debajo de la banca había puesto el regalo. Éste pasaba desapercibido de lo bien escondido que estaba. Por otra parte, la caja de los implementos de limpieza ahora estaba cerrada y lista para que Oishi se la llevara. Al final, decidimos quedarnos a charlar un rato. Ahora que lo recordaba… hacía varios días que no jugábamos juntos dobles.

– Lo mejor será llamar a Momo-chin y a O'chibi para juntarnos a jugar un día de estos nya. – Dije medio en broma medio en serio. Ambos nos reímos, y estoy seguro que imaginamos lo mismo: O'chibi y Momo intentando cubrir toda la cancha por su propia cuenta, dejando desprotegidos un centenar de huecos por donde fácilmente les podíamos lanzar la pelota.

– Nos vemos pronto – me afirmó Oishi cuando ya se iba yendo.

– ¡Hoi hoi! Y no olvides lo que te dije de llamar a Momo y O'chibi. Va en serio nya.

– Nunca lo dudé.

– Eso pensé… ¡The Golden…!

– ¡Pair!

Miré a la espalda de Oishi que se iba achicando, hasta que desapareció en la curva de la esquina. Ya el colegio estaba llenándose de compañeros envueltos en el ambiente de San Valentín ¿Cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado conversando?... Me di la vuelta para ir a mi salón cuando…

– Hola. – me dijo. Sin sonrisa y mostrándome sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

– ¡Fu… Fuji¿Qué haces tan…? – Atiné a mirar mi reloj. ¡Diez para las ocho! Sí que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes con tu mejor amigo –. Je, jeje…

Hubo un incómodo silencio que parecía eterno hasta que Fuji lo rompió.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Ha… hai.

Nos encaminamos en silencio hasta nuestra clase. Montones de chicas miraban a Fuji al pasar y, por lo que veía, planeaban darle chocolates. Pero al ver el rostro serio del destinatario, completamente diferente al alegre con el cual siempre les saludaba, se abstenían de hacerlo y retrocedían, dándole espacio para caminar. Fuji, al entrar en nuestro salón, pasó y miró mi puesto con recelo… como si no le gustara que mis cosas estuvieran ahí. Siguió su camino y dejó sus pertenencias en su pupitre. Este, al igual que en nuestro tiempo en Seigaku, estaba al lado de la ventana.

– ¿Y cómo está Oishi?

– ¿Ah?... etto… – ¡Nunca conté con que Fuji vería a Oishi! Aparte¡Salió de la nada, como los fantasmas! – él… está muy bien. Y quedamos de citar un partido contra O'chibi y Momo.

Extrañamente, el recordar a esos tres me tranquilizó un poco y me dio firmeza. Me senté en mi pupitre más sereno, puse mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y apoyé mi cabeza en ellos, ocultándola. Si lo pensaba bien no había hecho nada malo al encontrarme con Oishi ya que, para Fuji, mi casa quedaba de camino al instituto. Aunque, de todas formas…

– Por lo menos pudiste haberme dicho que vendrías con él – me dijo Fuji con aire ofendido. Al parecer sí le molestaba el hecho que hubiera estado con Oishi. No se veía que fuera una broma. Mi corazón se sobresaltó un poco, y sentí mi cara caliente. Debía comprobar todo eso.

– Mi casa… te queda camino al instituto. No sé qué es lo que te molesta nya – mentí después de ladear mi rostro para mirar a Fuji y que este pudiera escucharme.

La expresión de Fuji no cambiaba. Ladeó el rostro hacia la ventana, puso el codo en el pupitre y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Dando por finalizada la conversación.

Yo seguía con el corazón en una mano. Estaba celoso¿verdad? No parecía otra de sus bromas pesadas. ¿Eso significaba que yo le gustaba? Me sentí ansioso. Una sensación extraña que no sé muy bien cómo describir. Tenía esperanzas… muchas esperanzas de que correspondiera mis sentimientos.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me voltee. Había una chica muy linda de cabello café oscuro mirándome.

– Kikumaru-kun¿Syusuke-sama está enojado? – me preguntaba en un susurro –. ¡Es que yo y muchas chicas más queremos darle chocolates a nuestro adorado Syusuke-sama! Pero cuando lo intentamos en el pasillo andaba muy serio. Y como tú eres su mejor amigo, pensamos que sabrías qué le pasó.

– Mengo mengo demo… yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que le pasa a Fujiko-chan nya – le aclaré.

– Oh… bueno. Gracias de todas formas – dijo algo triste y se alejó a juntarse con otras chicas.

Minutos después llegó la profesora de matemáticas. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre hacer clases de matemáticas en un día como hoy? Yo no entendía casi nada, sólo anoté en mi cuaderno: "Probabilidades: Regla de Laplace". En ese momento era fundamental que todo en mi plan machara bien… cosa que en ese momento no pasaba.

Saqué, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, un trozo de hoja de cuaderno. Luego escribí con mi mano algo temblorosa un: "Quiero hablar contigo". Doblé la hoja y la golpee con un dedo para que saltara al puesto de Fuji. Este miró la hoja, pero no le dio la menor importancia y siguió escribiendo. Me sentí tonto y molesto, pero no pasaron más de diez segundos para que me mirara de reojo ladeando un poco el rostro. Yo lo miré enfadado.

Tomó la hojita y escribió algo en ella. Me estiró la mano para que la tomara, pero no me miró a la cara. La tomé, la abrí con cuidado, y leí que había escrito con su perfecta caligrafía: "¿No deberías estar prestando atención, Kikumaru?". Me enojé. Busqué un espacio libre en la hojita y escribí: "¡Baka¡Esto es más importante que la clase¡Y no me digas Kikumaru!". Se la lancé. Fuji la leyó y escribió del otro lado de la hoja, ya que se había quedado sin espacio. Me la pasó y leí: "¿Por qué no mejor te ahorras cuaderno y dejas de molestarme?". Lo miré indignado. Que cabeza dura que era. Por lo que había escrito me ofendí un poco, pero eso no significaba que no continuaría con mi plan.

El resto de la clase me la pasé mirando mi cuaderno. No estaba muy seguro de cómo seguiría todo. Lo que sí sabía era que, con Fuji enojado, las chicas no se le acercarían mucho. ¿Un punto a mi favor?

– ¡Bien alumnos, la clase ha terminado! Espero disfruten de la fiesta de San Valentín – dijo entusiasmada la profesora antes de salir.

Todos empezaron a salir, menos un grupo de chicas interesadas en Fuji. Este seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Lo miré algo nervioso y pensé en acercarme, pero una de las chicas, la misma que me había hablado anteriormente para preguntar por Fuji, me ganó.

– Etto… ¿Syusuke-sama? – preguntó tímidamente.

– ¿Si? – dijo Fuji después de voltearse para mirarla de frente. Todavía mostraba signos de enojo, cosa que asustó a la chica.

– Quería que aceptaras… el chocolate de San Valentín que hice para ti – dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y ofrecerle a Fuji un paquete color rosa.

– Pues… muchas gracias – dijo Fuji y tomó el paquete al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Las tres chicas que acompañaban a la castaña chillaron emocionadas y se acercaron a Fuji a entregarles sus regalos de San Valentín. Después, se fueron alegres de haberle entregado sus presentes a "Syusuke-sama" y nos dejaron solos.

– Qué popularidad tienes nya…

– ¿Te molesta?

No respondí. ¡Obvio que me molestaba¡Yo quería a Fujiko-chan para mí y ellas intervenían e intentaban quitármelo!

– ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez con Oishi? – me preguntó de repente.

– ¿Nani?

– Apuesto que con él te lo pasarás de lo lindo¿no?... Mejor vete con él y déjame solo, que no estoy de humor.

– Pero…

– ¡Ándate¿Que no entiendes¿Tan idiota eres como para no comprender¡Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, maldita sea¡Ve con Oishi y hagan lo que les plazca¡Acuéstense si quieren¡Pero án…!

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya le había propinado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Por mi cara rodaban lágrimas debido a las cosas que me había dicho; Fuji tenía una mejilla roja por el impacto y los ojos muy abiertos en señal de asombro.

– ¡Eres un tonto¡El que me gusta eres tú!

Antes que Fuji procesara lo que le había dicho me había ido corriendo. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y llegué al sitio al que quería llevar a Fuji desde la mañana. Como pensé, no había nadie. Y mi regalo seguía escondido bajo la banca blanca.

Me senté en el pasto y apoyé mi espalda en la banca. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas y caían mojando mi polera. Pero¿qué más daba? A fin de cuentas todo se había estropeado. Y todo por intentar sacarle celos a Fuji. Pero es que¿quién diría que el impasible Fuji Syusuke pudiera ponerse tan furioso? Fue muy mala idea lo de Oishi… muy mala. Pero me arriesgué. Y ahí estaba, sufriendo las consecuencias.

Doblé mis piernas hacia mi cuerpo y las abracé. Seguí llorando por un buen rato, hasta que un ruido de pasos acercándose me alarmó.

– Eiji… – No levanté la cabeza, pero abrí mis ojos en señal de asombro y me tensé. Sentí como Fuji pasaba entre los arbustos y caminaba hacia mí –. ¿Puedo… acompañarte?

– Hai… sólo si no vas a insultarme más – dije casi susurrando. Tenía la voz muy apagada y creo que ni yo mismo podía escucharme bien. Pero parecía que Fuji había entendido todo.

– No. Yo… – hizo una pausa – gomen.

– Sí, yo también lo siento. No debí golpearte. Debí haberte hecho caso y largarme de ahí. Como dice el dicho: "Mejor solo que mal acompañado"¿ne?

– Tú no eres una mala compañía. Es solo que… yo…

– ¿Estabas celoso Fuji Syusuke? Dime la verdad – dije, y desafié su mirada con la mía. Ya no quería más juegos que me lastimaban. Quizás el plan no se había logrado concretar por completo pero, en el fondo, sabía que aún había una esperanza.

– Sí – escuché –. Pensé… que tú y Oishi…

– ¿Que estábamos juntos? – le interrumpí –. Bueno… pues ya ves que no es así. Como te dije… a mí quien me gusta eres tú. – concluí, y las lágrimas volvieron a surgir. Sentí que pasaba un brazo por mi espalda, me abrazó y me apoyó en su pecho. Yo estaba algo tenso todavía, pero aun así me dejé llevar.

– A mi también me gustas.

– ¿Y por qué siempre lo hacías ver como un juego? Lo hiciste todo más difícil.

– Porque… tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras.

– ¿Fuji Syusuke con miedo?

– Para que veas…

Me acomodé bien en su pecho y me relajé por completo. ¿Lo había logrado¡Lo había logrado¡Me había declarado y era correspondido! Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca, sentí un poco de dolor de garganta por el anterior llanto pero¿qué importaba? Las lágrimas que corrieron por mi rostro. Ahora eran de pura felicidad.

– Fuji… – dije rompiendo el silencio –. Hay algo que te hice.

– ¿Aparte de golpearme¿Qué cosa?

– Tonto. – le dije con falso odio. Fuji logró calmar el ambiente entre nosotros. Me separé de su abrazo y saqué el paquete envuelto en furoshiki. Fuji lo miró con duda hasta que lo abrí. La pequeña torta de chocolate envuelta en papel metálico rojo y algo transparente salió a la luz, y un rayo de sol que se filtró entre los árboles le hacía tener un aura iluminada –. Es una torta. Te lo quería entregar al momento de decirte que me gustabas… pero ya ves que mis planes no siempre salen como espero nya.

– Eiji…

– ¿Hoi?

– ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – ¿Había escuchado bien¡Novio¡Fuji Syusuke me propuso ser su novio! Pero… Un segundo…

– Ya no me estás bromeando¿cierto?

– Créeme que nunca había hablado más en serio – me aclaró –. Es más; te lo iba a pedir con un ramo de flores que te había comprado pero, cuando te vi con Oishi… las boté. Y ahora deben estar bajo kilos de basura de la fiesta.

– Baka. Trata de no ponerte celoso de Oishi de ahora en adelante¿si?

– Lo intentaré… Pero bueno, Eiji. ¿Qué me respondes¿Quieres ser mi novio? – me preguntó de nuevo. ¡Qué feliz soy! A pesar que mi plan se hubiera derrumbado, eso ya no importaba. ¡Por fin!… Después de tanto tiempo en que me mortifiqué pensando si sentía lo mismo que yo. Por fin… podré estar con quien amo –.

– Obvio que sí. Yo… quiero ser tu novio.

Fuji me sonrió. Y esta vez sus bellos ojos me miraban sin rabia en ellos. Sin decir nada me tomó del brazo e hizo sentar entre sus piernas. Ese acercamiento tan repentino me hizo sonrojar un poco. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Fuji me tomó de la barbilla y me acercó hacia él.

– Te amo – me afirmó antes de tomar mis labios en un beso. Al principio la vergüenza me hizo tensar y abrir los ojos exageradamente pero, de a poco, me fui relajando. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello para acercar a Fuji más hacia mí, y éste posó sus manos en mi cintura.

– Yo también te amo nya – le dije cuando nos separamos por falta de oxígeno –. Y ese fue mi primer beso – concluí a modo de confidencia, con rubor en mis mejillas.

– También fue el mío. Y no será el último¿cierto?

– ¡Hoi hoi! – le dije antes de darle un pequeño beso. ¡Me sentía tan feliz! –. Nya… ¿No te comerás el pastel que te hice? – le pregunté haciendo puchero mientras señalaba con el dedo el pastel.

– Sí me lo comeré, es solo que en este momento tus labios son más apetecibles. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto esperé por tenerte así? – me ruboricé. Fuji en un rápido movimiento me apoyó en el pasto y se colocó sobre mí poniendo sus piernas entre las mías. Se acercó y me besó. De nuevo pasé mis brazos por su cuello para tener más contacto. De pronto sentí como una mano de mi ahora novio se colaba entre nosotros y me desabrochaba los botones del uniforme, siguiendo por la camisa. Yo sólo me dejé llevar por sus besos y, ahora, por las manos expertas que recorrían mi espalda.

– Fu… Fuji… – intentaba hablar, pero sin poder evitarlo comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos entre nuestro beso que parecían gustarle a mi novio. De pronto dejó mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran algo más fuertes. Yo seguía sólo sintiendo nuevas sensaciones hasta que…

– ¡Syusuke-sama!

Rápidamente nos separamos. Yo cubrí mi expuesto torso con la camisa y miré a la chica. La misma castaña de nuevo. Ya comenzaba a molestarme.

– ¿Syusuke-sama… Syusuke-sama está con Kikumaru-kun? – preguntó con la cara ensombrecida. Yo sólo la miré.

– Sí. Eiji es mi novio – aclaró Fuji. Yo lo miré y ver su cara llena de seguridad hizo que me sonrojara más, si es que era posible.

– Souka… – hizo una pausa. Pensé que se iría triste demo… – ¡Kyaaaaaaa, kawaii!

Fuji y yo miramos sin entender mucho. Ella ahora nos miraba con su rostro completamente iluminado y brillo en los ojos y, para sorprendernos más, de la nada salieron un grupo de chicas de atrás de los arbustos con la misma mirada de alegría.

– ¡Syusuke-sama ahora tiene noviecito, y por lo que se ve es un uke hecho y derecho!

Todas las chicas gritaron un potente "¡Kya!" a coro. Fuji cambió su cara de sorpresa por una de sus memorables sonrisas imborrables, y yo seguía igual de pasmado que antes. Aún no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Kya¡Cuando los vimos fue casi como un sueño¡Me impacté tanto que tenía que preguntarles si todo estaba sucediendo en verdad¡Hacen tan linda pareja!

– Arigatou – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa, a lo que todas respondieron con otro "¡Kya!".

– ¡Dream Pair forever! – gritó la chica, y las demás la siguieron a coro. Así era como llamábamos a nuestra pareja de dobles, y se lo había contado a todos cuando entramos al instituto. Que lindos momentos en Seigaku. De pronto caí en la cuenta que se estaba haciendo de noche. Miré mi reloj y este marcaba las diecinueve menos ocho. ¡Kami-sama, era nuestro turno de atender!

– ¡Fuji! – le informaba alarmado –. ¡Ahora es nuestro turno de atender el puesto de comida y no dejé dicho que no podíamos ir¡No podremos ver los fuegos artificiales de las diecinueve nya! – exclamé triste. Que coraje… ¿Cómo se me olvidó hacer algo tan importante? Estaba tan preocupado en qué hacer que no reparé en la chica castaña que esbozaba una sonrisa.

– ¡Nosotras los ayudaremos! – dijo risueña–. Todo sea por "The Dream Pair".

– ¿En…en serio? – pregunté –. Pensé que siendo el novio de Fuji ustedes me odiarían nya.

– ¿Odiar a quien logró la tamaña proeza de conquistar el corazón del guapo Syusuke-sama¡Jamás! Además, aquí no solo estamos las fans de Syusuke-sama, también hay fans tuyas. ¿Cierto, chicas?

La castaña miró de refilón a un grupo de chicas a su izquierda que gritaron al unísono "¡Hola, Eiji-sama¡Esperamos que Fuji-kun te cuide como ninguna de nosotras podrá hacerlo!". Yo me quedé mirándolas e intentaba procesar toda la situación hasta que Fuji me tomó de una mano y me dijo:

– Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Eiji.

– Tienes razón nya… ¡Arigatou, chicas! – les agradecí antes de salir corriendo, no sin antes tomar mi torta-regalo, con Fuji de la mano. Subimos las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando llegamos nos quedamos casi sin oxígeno.

– Lo… logramos – le dije mirándolo de reojo mientras respiraba agitadamente con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas.

– Hai – me respondió mirándome de la misma manera al tiempo en que un destello en el cielo iluminaba su rostro y le diera un brillo especial a los ojos de mi novio.

Nos apoyamos en la reja que rodeaba el techo y miramos los hermosos destellos de colores que eran los fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente estaba feliz. Hasta que recordé un detalle muy importante que aún no le decía a Fuji.

– Fuji…

– ¿Si? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– Yo… no estaré para tu cumpleaños nya…

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Es que… mi oka-san se ganó pasajes para toda la familia para ir a la nieve… y son diez días… a partir del diecinueve… – le dije triste. Volvería el veintinueve. En la noche era lo más probable.

– Ah…

– Por eso también era la torta.

Fuji, sin esperar más, tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Decía con letras hechas de crema: "¡Feliz San Valentín! Y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!". Sonrió al paquete y lo dejó en el suelo.

– Se ve delicioso.

– Etto… perdóname por no estar en ese día tan especial… Yo… – no pude continuar. Fuji me calló con un pequeño beso.

– Desde ahora en adelante me será difícil enojarme contigo, mi pequeño Eiji. No te preocupes… te esperaré hasta que vuelvas.

– ¡Ok nya! Prometo llamarte en tu cumpleaños. Y te traeré un presente de allá. Y por cierto… no soy tan pequeño nya… ¡Tú cumples cada cuatro años¡Tengo muchos más que tú!

– Cierto – dijo llevando un dedo a mi nariz haciendo que me pusiera bizco –. Demo ahora por fin soy más alto que tú – concluyó con una sonrisa… algo maligna.

– Nya… – era cierto. Fuji había sufrido un estirón desde que salimos de Seigaku y ahora estaba tres dedos más alto que yo. Además había aumentado su fuerza, que era casi comparable con la de Taka-san. – Por algo eras el Tensai, supongo.

– ¿"Era"? Créeme que, de Tensai, aún me queda harto – me afirmó sonriente. Yo devolví la sonrisa y apoyé mi cabeza en la suya para seguir viendo el hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente este San Valentín fue memorable.


End file.
